Triangle
by Corruption
Summary: A look at a series of events within the love triangle from each person POV.
1. Is It Already Lost?

**A/N; **It's been many years now since I have ventured to write fan fiction for a show I felt worthy, and for many months I have been contemplating writing something for this show. My brain only has snippets of ideas for an actual fan fiction that holds more than a love story to it, so I decided to stick with my original idea of focusing on the characters of Sam, Jack and Martin and their issues; I know people enjoy reading this stuff, because I do. I have almost finished writing this fan fiction (unless I suddenly get carried away; these things happen! Lol!), but I do not feel confident enough to post the whole thing in one go, I want your reviews to please tell me if you want to read the rest. Thank you.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own any of the characters from the fabulous show Without A Trace, although I'm considering kidnapping them some time soon :-p!

**Summary; **A serious of events from the point of view of each person in the love triangle.

**Triangle **

**Chapter 1 – Is it already lost? **

He knew when he knew; there was no going back his stomach twisted unnatural, as he received the second phone call. For the third time in two weeks, he was trying to deny it, but it was getting harder. He had several intense moments staring at the clock before this just watching the hands spin round, praying, hoping it wouldn't be her. _Don't let it be her._ Martin's call had been just several minutes earlier; they weren't even trying to hide it, or maybe he was far too perceptive for his own good.

He sighed when he heard her voice on the end of the line, it was muffled and he guessed she was probably still in bed, he didn't care to think about the rest.

It was all the little things he had noticed lately between them, glances that they thought were hidden, touches they believed were concealed from prying eyes and the smiles they shared. That was the worse, he knew Samantha and she wasn't one to smile unless she meant it, not a smile like that one. One that lit up her whole face, he'd only ever seen those smiles in the past when things were different between them. He began to believe that he'd never see her smile like that again at him. . .

She had moved on. He was still stuck in the past.

"Jack I'm going to be late…errr…traffic problems…" she inhaled deeply on the end of the phone and he could almost imagine her. The small glow in the corner of each eye, a sign the night before had been satisfying and un-regrettable. The way her hair stuck up randomly yet somehow still made her look beautiful, the soft shine of her skin as the sun passed in through the small gap in the curtains and illuminated it. Her slender fingers coiled round the receiver, the blue duvet on her bed wrapped tightly around her naked body, he wondered if it was still blue.

How possessive Jack Malone was.

He ran a hand angrily through his hair, ruffling it, as he tried to stop from sighing even louder down the phone. "Yeah…Okay Sam…antha" he didn't know if he should call her Sam anymore. "See you later…try not to be too long." She didn't say anything but he thought he detected a small sigh before he heard the soft clicking of the phone being placed down on the other end, followed by the sharp dial tone.

He couldn't bring the phone down from his ear, because if he did he would be admitting that it was really over, even though he had said it was over that day on the bench. They both knew that it would never really be over until one of them could move on. She had. That was the end of the story; it was really over for her.

Jack looked at the picture of his girls on his desk, and wondered if he could turn back time if he would have done things different risked having Samantha and loosing them, or tried to get the best of both worlds. His gaze became distant; as did his thoughts as he stood their still as a statue, phone still in hand, the uneasy feeling within him growing to a climax. He didn't know how to react his expression was passive and unreadable.

"Jack…Jack…**_JACK!_**_"_ Jack jumped on the third calling of his name as Vivian practically shouted in his ear, he dropped the receiver and it tumbled to the floor, as he recovered he made no effort to hide a sigh, so much more had been lost in that moment than Vivian could ever realise. . .

Although she would never tell Martin how painful it was to make that phone call (like she would never tell Martin a lot of things), she would never forget the sound of his voice, the sadness and a hint of bitterness she could swear she detected. She was starting to suspect that he knew, Martin and her had been late several mornings now, and even the normally soothing feel of Martins hand in her blonde hair wasn't helping her nerves as she dialed the office number. She knew he would answer. He always did.

Part of her knew that the reason she never wanted to tell Jack about her and Martin was a reason she didn't want to think about too deeply, because it meant she hadn't moved on, because she was to scared of the prospect of not loving him.

**Love**. A word that could be said with such meaning or such disregard. She thought she'd never know the real meaning of that word until she met Jack Malone. She wanted to move on, she had tried (or so she told herself), she wanted to accept what Martin was offering her, but she couldn't.

Martin was a great guy, she found herself attracted to him, but love was not in the picture…for her anyway. She didn't want to hurt Martin, she hate to break his heart, she hate to break anyone's heart; she was to kind, to gentle. She felt guilt for leading him on when she knew she wasn't ready. But as soon as she had heard Jack was leaving for Chicago, she had felt the need to seek comfort and she knew that Martin would offer it, she knew he always had a thing for her. So being the Samantha Spade she was, she ran straight into her own trap, she found the comfort in his arms, but she created a trap she was to coward to break out of.

Was Martin her rebound guy?

She didn't want to think about that.

As he ran a gentle hand through Sam's hair he could feel her tense slightly, whether she was aware of it or not. Last night had been wonderful, like all the nights before, but he was starting to get the feeling that not all was right in heaven. He didn't mention it but he'd noticed it, that underlying tension in her tone, the nervous shake of her free hand, the guilty stare and what was worse; she tried to cover it all up with a smile, at first her brought it but now he was getting wiser and it was only ever when she was around him - Jack Malone. If they were alone together things were different, it was like she was free from her chains, most of the time anyway. Some little things he said or did, he could tell she was really thinking of him, that her mind was fusing with the past and he had lost her for a while, he was just happy for the moment that she would return to him.

He didn't want to think of the time when that may not happen.

It couldn't happen could it?

There was so much more baggage with Samantha Spade than he had ever thought possible, and all from a certain relationship. At first it had been so great between them, they had clicked like he had never clicked within anyone before. She had been worth the wait. Although before he had never understood why he had to wait. It had all become a lot clearer that day she confined in him and told him of her affair with Jack.

He was the last to know.

In a way that didn't surprise him, he was the last to arrive to the team, it had happened before his time, but he could help but be haunted by what she had said.

_"They don't die, they just fade and then you feel bad that they faded, because you wonder what they meant when you had them."_

It was clear to Martin now that Sam may never be able to let go. . .

**A/N; ** I don't really know where this is going, I just wanted to get into the characters minds a little bit really and just explore, I have pretty much nearly finished a second chapter, it may finish there or go for a third, I am not making any promises for a real story I suppose just thoughts on moments that they all experience, that's all this really is from each characters POV. I was wondering if people would find it clearer if I put who's POV it was from at the beginning of each new person? I know its not actually 1st person, but its POV in a way I guess :-p! I'm blabbing, review!


	2. Things We'll Never Say

**A/N;**

**Spymaster; **Yes it is JS :) of course!

**All;** Just wanted to apologise, because I realised that the little or whatever it was I put between each character didn't show up, so it was even harder to distinguish when a new character was starting, I'll try fix that this time ;). Also if there are any spelling errors I apologise as well its very late here, but I seemed to find myself inspired, yet I know normally I do not make much sense at this late hour!

I've also decided if this little collection of events and thoughts goes well, I might right a story as a sequel from the thoughts ;).

I think I'm probably gonna go one more chapter on this, but please still review, I like to recieve compliments and criticism, as long as you do it nicely!

**The Triangle **

**Chapter 2 – The Things We'll Never Say. **

That look that was somewhere between a smirk and an _'I told you so…'_ was what got Jack the most as Martin walked past, he hated that he lost Sam. But he should be happy for her, she needed to be happy now, after all Jack knew Martin wasn't a bad guy, in fact he was probably everything she actually needed.

But it didn't stop him from wanting her. You always wanted the things you can't have, it was a blunt fact of life.

Jack followed Martin into the bullpen keeping a blank expression on his face, "Since you're here lets get started, Sam's going to be late." There was that small little smirk again, totally hidden to the untrained eye, but Jack could swear it was there. Suddenly he felt compelled to hit Martin hard, he wasn't supposed to be able to touch Sam in a way that was only reserved for him. His heart felt heavy and for the first time in his life easily breakable. It was stupid of him to expect Sam to wait for him forever, to not move on, he left her; he was the bad guy in this equation. He hurt her, she had the right to hurt him – but that didn't make him feel any better.

He'd never told her before, but maybe he wished now that he had. If he could have just said those three words, maybe she would have waited longer, he couldn't be sure, but just maybe it would have made a difference.

He remembered the moment when he knew he loved her, it was like someone switching a light on, he always know he was highly attracted to her – but love was a different matter all together. He'd always thought love was a slow process it had been with his wife, but with Sam, just one moment told him that he never wished her to leave his side – **ever.** (But yet he still had, because he had too much pride to walk away from his family, to risk loosing his daughters, or perhaps he was just a coward. Who knew?)

He'd never seen her look so vulnerable before, vulnerable and beautiful – it was the morning after and he was getting ready to leave, being as quite as he possibly could, as not to wake her, he never wished her to see him leave. Some actions hurt more than they were intended too.

Dressed and sneaking his way towards her bedroom door he took one look back at her, her blonde hair lay splayed out across the pillow and her right arm across the bed, covering the spot where he was just minutes before. Her ruby lips were open slightly, her eyes closed tight, her chest rising and fall rhythmically with the complete dissolve of sleep. Never before had Samantha Spade looked so vulnerable, at work she always kept her guard up, she would never let anyone see her falter. Because she knew what that meant, she was revealing weakness, and Samantha Spade wasn't weak.

But as she lay there he could see the real her, the one who wanted to share so much with people, but was too afraid of what they would think. In that moment he had seen the other side of her, the side he wanted to know more about.

His feet were frozen to the carpet; all of a sudden the urge to leave silently and quickly was not as compelling. He could still smell her perfume on his clothes, could still taste her on his lips. He just wanted to stand and watch her, be there when her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she stretched softly, rumpling the bed sheets. But he knew he would never see that, not unless it was accompanied by that glint of sorrow in her eyes, because he was about to leave, or the small tear that threatened to caress her cheek on its slow downward path.

Yes Jack Malone loved Samantha Spade in that one moment.

That was the one look that changed his life forever.

He would never forget that moment.

He wondered if she had ever loved him? Or if she did love him . . . But she seemed far too smitten with Martin for any sparks on her side to remain for him. But he was still holding to the hope that Samantha hid her feelings well, and he was hoping that she was hiding her true feelings for him. Because if he had one moment to tell her when she wasn't connected to someone else, he would, no matter if she pushed him away, he just had to know the truth. Did she love him too? Of course that was all well and true in thought, but if ever came to that day, would Jack Malone stick true to his word? He couldn't tell, he only hoped he would find the courage within for that moment . . . If it ever came.

/-

He was watching them, he tried not too but he had to steal a glance of them together every now and again, he felt threatened by the other mans presence. He didn't know how naïve Sam believed him to be, but apparently it was quite a lot, because she never once thought that he suspected anything of those long hours she spent with Jack some days, and she never seemed bothered by his pleasant but not so subtle inquiries about her day. Maybe she knew what he was getting at, but she never seemed bothered by it. Maybe because there was nothing to hide, but yet he knew she was still pushing him away, whether she knew that or not and would she do that if she didn't have something to hide?

Maybe all he was to her was just a physical connection, ten minutes of escape via pleasure for one day, every time she was with him, he didn't feel she was really there; he felt beaten without a real chance in battle to prove himself.

He just wanted her to look at him and see what he was really offering her: love, companionship, and stability – A chance to escape. Once he believed there was a time he could make her see these things; but now he wasn't fooled by her act, he was merely a puppy dog on a leash to her.

He angrily crushed the piece of worthless paper in his hand as he tossed it in the bin; he loved her – why couldn't she love him? Why Jack? What was so amazingly about the man, he broke her heart, he screwed her over – he went back to his wife, Sam was just his bit on the side.

He was still watching them. They were standing too close . . .

They seemed far to intimate for his liking heads bent towards each other, hands jumping nervously at their sides as if they didn't know where to place them without looking suspicious, eyes never leaving each other. It was the gazes that got him the most, did she not think he would notice the way she looked at Jack. The way she pinned for him every day, the way that every time Jack looked at them together, Sam would look down or look away, shuffle paper nervously anything to stop from feeling whatever it was she felt in those moments.

Sam would never look at him that way.

He knew he was loosing and he **hated** it, he hated himself for loosing. He should have know he was entering a game with only one winner – Jack Malone - The one and only. His frustration was growing, bubbling under the surface, as Jack passed her a file, their fingers brushed together for what seemed like an eternity; an accidental touch – or so it would seem.

He almost felt guilty for watching them; there should be more trust than this. Sam would never hurt him, not intentionally anyway.

Why was he feeling so intimated? She came home to him every night, not Jack, nobody else just him. She came home with that smile on her face, that glint in her eyes, but why did that smell of sorrow and loneliness still surround her like a plague? Why every time he kissed her did she taste like regret? And why could he always remember the one moment in which he wished for more from her? although he shouldn't have expected it . . .

If he could just hear those three words from her then maybe he could relax, because he knew Samantha wasn't careless with her words and she wouldn't say something without meaning it – or at least he thought so.

He remembered when he had told her he loved her, she had frozen still; he'd almost panicked and regretted his actions, but then he reminded himself he shouldn't regret his true feelings.

He'd always been taught not to run from the truth.

Her eyes were still soft, at least they hadn't grown as rigid as her expression, but what he wanted to see in them, he didn't see reflected. Maybe it was all too soon. Maybe if he'd seen it in her eyes that night, he wouldn't feel so intimidated now, wouldn't feel like it actually pushed her further away in that one moment than he ever intended too.

Although he tried not too, Martin regretted telling her the truth that night, because if had waited just a little bit longer, maybe he would have a chance at making her truly his . . .

Why couldn't he just ask her if she still had feelings for Jack Malone? It wasn't really that hard of a question, but somehow the words never left his tongue when he was around her.

/-

"Sam is everything okay?" She knew Jack was inquiring because she had been late to work several times now and it was beginning to become a pattern. As he looked into her eyes, she merely froze on the spot, such a simple question evoked so many emotions in her, and she wanted to say 'No it's not okay.' To tell him so much more than he had asked, tell him that every night she had that same dream, that everyday she thought about what they had, that every time she looked into Martins eyes she knew this was a relationship bound for heartbreak, because she could never return what was being given to her.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't want her heart to belong to him, but it he had it and it didn't appear she was getting it back anytime soon, she wanted to tell him that every time he moved closer to her, her heart skipped a beat, her body tingled. That every time he looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his, her heart melted, her knees weakened . . .

But she knew she never could, because she was a **coward**. To afraid to hurt Martin's feelings, to afraid to admit completely to herself that she wasn't over Jack, to afraid to tell Jack what she really wanted.

So as she always did and assumed she probably always would she settled for the easy option out of any scrutiny - coward-ness. "I'm fine…" Like always she knew he could see right through her lying and like always she knew he would never press the matter. After he handed her the file, they parted like they always did, with almost sorrowful looks upon their faces.


	3. What If?

**_A/n; _**Okay everyone, I'm sorry for the really long time between updating, I had exams, but I'm back now because they are over! Yay! So I'll give you two chapters, very close together, I've written chapter 4 (the final chapter) and I just have to spell check it and will put it up in a few days max. And if you like my work, keep checking my profile hehe, because I plan to do another story soon, a real story, with a missing person and everything. I just need to fix up some plot ideas so they have no loose ends. Please review; I need to know if it's worth me writing anything else lol!

Also just a few things words in italics, are the words of the other person involved in the conversation when its written from the other persons point of view and the little -/ always come when it changes POV. Enjoy ;).

**Chapter 3 – What if?**

She looked at martin across the large table in the bullpen, his eyes caught hers and he smiled, she smiled back. But she still knew she never tell him that she still loved Jack. She wanted him to think that she didn't, because then it would be easier on their relationship, but who was she kidding, what they had wasn't a normal relationship and that was her doing. She'd forced him to keep it quiet, and he'd done it, he do anything for her, a feeling of guilt washed over her and she turned her gaze back to top of the table, pretending to look over the file she'd been handed several minutes earlier. Why was life so complicated? Jack was single now and she wasn't, but she could be if she could just tell Martin. Sam cursed herself for her own coward-ness, she knew it wouldn't look right if she split from Martin and then went willingly running into the open arms of Jack Malone; and upon that matter she didn't even know if Jack still wanted her. He'd been the one to end the affair after all, which of course was in an attempt to save his marriage, which had clearly fallen apart now. She didn't care to think that she could have been a large factor in that. She'd never wished to be the other woman, she'd never wished to engage in an affair, yet the attraction had been mutual, that feeling of being of being weak kneed still hit her when she was around him. Neither had forced one another into the relationship, it just happened, they swore it would never happen again, but had both later desired to feel what they'd felt that night just once more, and then again, and again, and again. Until they no longer wished to think about the pain they might be causing others, but the fact that when they were together nothing else mattered, the world slipped away. She almost wished she could have that with Martin, because she feared she would never have the chance to be with Jack again and would be forever carrying around this feeling. She'd never be able to love anyone else in the same way she loved Jack Malone.

/-

He knew she would never say, maybe she didn't know herself, but the night he had heard utter the one name in her sleep he could have quite pleasantly lived without hearing was the night he knew. _'Jack', _the word came out as a low whisper mixed with a overpowering groan as she rolled away from him in the bed. He watched her silently, the expression on her face, was not one of pleasure and for that he could be grateful, but what he saw he sometimes interpreted as worse. Her face looked tortured, confused, broken, he could almost imagine the small tear trickling down the side of her face as she mourned her loss. And yet he would still want to comfort her, even for such a thing, because he just wanted to be close to her, to understand, to smell the sweet sent of her perfume, that would forever remain with him, to stroke her hair, tell it was going to be alright.

He lay their in the dark, wondering if he should reach out and wake her, just because his brain couldn't take the thoughts of where her mind might be drifting soon. Just because he wanted to see in her eyes if she'd remembered what she was dreaming, but he was too much of a coward, because deep down inside he didn't really want to be told he was loosing her, he didn't want to accept it.

Hours passed and he didn't bat an eyelid, he could see this being a long night, he wouldn't sleep now, she however looked quite content, curled up, with the covers around her, her face had softened several hours ago, as if she'd never said the word; as if it was just a blip on her radar. He sighed and put a hand out resting it beside her warm body, he was starting to understand, or at least he thought he was why Sam was shying away from making their relationship public. Samantha Spade still loved Jack Malone; maybe there was some truth in what she was saying, caring about what other people thought but the real reason he could see was becoming clear.

Sam and Jack. What an odd couple, he wouldn't have paired them together or even considered them being together and option. Sam was young, good looking, intelligent she could have any man, Jack was far older than her, and he was married with two children, why should he appeal to her at all?

Love was strange.

She should be looking for someone young, someone unattached, someone like him, but not all that made logical sense was to be, you couldn't stop love, it just happened, he knew that, he was a victim of it himself. He knew his heart was going to get burned now, worse than ever. He'd always had feelings for Sam and now she was going to tread on his heart, whether he wanted her to or not, he knew the longer things were left the more pain they would both suffer. She was too kind to break it off, to kind to turn him away. He was almost afraid to be having the thought of throwing away what he had wished for, for so long, but it was there now and he couldn't avoid it.

If she stayed with him, what would they do? He would live a life, waiting for her to return his love, but he doubted that day would ever come and she would live a life, wishing she could have told him how she felt and yet the words would remain unspoken and they would both tread carefully around each other, hanging onto to whatever treads of a normal relationship they had.

Shrugging off the last remnants of the sheets Martin hurried to the kitchen, feeling the need for a glass of water and most of all the need to look at anything but her for the next few minutes. He filled up his glass, listening to the refreshing sounds of the water; he leant against the counter and sighed. Bathed in the moonlight he enjoyed the refreshing liquid. Just as he was placing his cup in the sink, he heard a patter of footsteps, a door squeaking, another and then she was there in front of him stretching her arms and yawning a little. She still looked beautiful. He smiled, "What are you doing up?"

_I could ask you the same thing. _Came her reply, typical Sam, never going to tell you anything straight up and forward, got to be a way round of telling the complete truth.

She looked at him through the darkness, and he returned her gaze, neither broke the eye contact, neither spoke. He wanted to just ask her in that moment, but he couldn't find the strength…

/-

She looked at him, he was looking at her oddly whether he realised it or not, as if he was expecting something more from her, she felt uncomfortable and pulled her robe a little further around her body. His lips were parted slightly as if he was going to say something, but the words never came. Instead she found herself compelled to say something in the moment.

"Martin, is something bothering you!" she automatically regretted her actions, because she knew if there was, this was going to be a long night, and she was already exhausted. There was no turning back however so she awaited his answer.

/-

Martins mouth snapped shut as she spoke, was he that transparent, he could barely make out all her features, she was shadowed by the darkness, but he was not so hidden in his little pool of moonlight. His stomach twisted uneasily, was now the right moment, was there ever a right moment? He didn't want to do it. He'd stay by her side forever, even if he knew she couldn't love him, but it wasn't fair to her and that was the only thing pushing him on to do this, he could never see her unhappy and for one he could never be the thing standing in her way.

"I think you should sit down." He gestured to one of the empty chairs as he occupied another, he watched her body slump with defeat, her eyes dart downwards and her head tilt away from him slightly, he could tell she was expecting nothing good to come from this moment.

"Sam, mmm I think that maybe we are in different places right now and that perhaps sometime apart would be better, I think we need to see if perhaps there's someone else out there for the both us, because this doesn't feel right." He didn't use the words break up, he couldn't. Despite the darkness he could still see her reaction, or maybe he was just imagining it, he could almost feel her tense, then frown, her eyes wide and questioning, despite probably knowing this was good for her too.

/-

She was feeling anger.

"What, I thought…I thought that we were getting along good, did I do something wrong?" She was in utter shock, both at her own response and Martins actions. She'd know for sometime now that they weren't going to make it to the alter, but yet she didn't want to loose him now. She didn't want to be alone. She needed someone…why was she suddenly feeling so clingy? Without thinking she had spoken, and she jumped right to thinking negatively about herself, of course she done something, did she really want him to spell it out for her, she was obviously less subtle in her pinning for Jack than she had realised.

_No its just, I don't think this is working for me. _

She knew he was lying she could see right through him, her anger was boiling her tongue was clicking, her fingers were knotted tight together, so tight she could feel her nails digging into her own skin. "Just say it Martin." She spat angrily as she stood up, causing the table to twitch slightly as she jarred it with her knee. She could see his face and he looked just as worn and beaten as her, but she wanted a real spoken reason and she wasn't leaving without it.

_Say what?_ Came his response through the darkness.

"Tell me the reason, why you want out." She could feel her stomach groan with anxiety, however nervous she felt inside about what she feared her knew, she didn't show it on the outside, she wouldn't allow herself too, she didn't want to believe she was harsh enough to string one man along, when she clearly loved another. However the nerves she felt were sheltered in a layer of anger. She didn't understand herself, for a long time she had know this thing with Martin wasn't permanent, it couldn't be when she couldn't bring herself to love him. Yet it still hurt to loose him, especially when she had to be the one told it was over, shouldn't she be saying those words?

She always imagined it would be her.

/-

Martin sighed inwardly, maybe he gotten it all wrong, why was she getting so worked up about this, he would have thought she would have been thanking the heavens an easy way out had been given to her on a plate. He was already regretted his words, he'd take her back in the blink of an eye, if he was a hundred percent sure there was nothing left between her and Jack. But how could he be sure of that, she was always around Jack, even in her dreams she wasn't without him, he must always be on her mind. Right?

He doubted himself now and that wasn't good, maybe acting on his instincts hadn't been right. He hadn't given much thought to how she would respond, but what he had suspected was not this, not anger, not an outburst. He had to test her now. Had to tell her. He couldn't leave without knowing. "Sam, please sit down." He looked up at her tall blonde figure, he could tell her anger was still boiling on the surface, but something in her made her respond to his words and she slid not so quietly into the seat in front of her.

He cleared his throat. He assumed that the damage was already done now, he couldn't do much more harm, and if he knew he done the right thing, then he could sleep better knowing he would be happy. He couldn't even bring himself to consider the fact that if he'd gotten this wrong, the pain he caused her would be unbearable to watch. "If you want to know the reason Sam, I'll tell you the reason. Everyday we tiptoe around everyone, because you don't want them to know about us, when I think pretty much everyone on the team does anyway, but you still won't confess. Why should it be a secret anyway? If you really wanted this to work with me, you wouldn't care who knew, because if you felt what I felt for you, you'd want everyone to know that you'd found that perfect someone. But I don't think your perfect someone is me." He paused eyeing her through the darkness, he thought he saw a tear forming in the corner of one eye but he couldn't be sure. She didn't say anything so he took it as a cue to continue. "I think you're still in love with Jack." For a moment an awkward silence fell upon them and he tried to see her facial expression, but she managed to hide herself in a shadow. His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces just as he sat here with her, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, it was inevitable. After what seemed like an eternity he heard a loud scraping noise, the chair on the floor he noted, but still she said nothing and then she stood walked back into the bedroom and still didn't utter a word to him on her way out.

Several minutes later as he sat there contemplating what just happened he heard the front door squeak open and then slam shut. She was gone. Just like that he'd said the thing he'd never thought he would say…


	4. Fix You

**A/n; **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I edited it quite a bit and yeah, so read and reviews appreciated…I also apologise if some bits are not spelt right etc, I am very tired, I've read over it a few times, but I always miss things, however I felt obligated to post tonight rather than tomorrow, since I promised it would be here a few days ago.

**Chapter 4 – Fix You **

He wondered what she was doing as he shifted in his black leather seat, he was still in the office; he couldn't face going home to an empty apartment. He hated to be reminded of his family failure. He sighed and looked at the clock and then felt his eyes no longer able to resist the overwhelming urge to close…

However he was not asleep, instead he merely sat there listening to silence, thinking about her. She was probably with him. Martin was a good guy, although Jack felt less inclined to believe it now he had the one thing Jack Malone wanted. He took a deep breath and stretched, no lights were on in the bullpen but he could imagine her there working, then every now and again stealing a glance in Martin direction, that used to be him on the receiving end of the glance, he wished it still was. He'd give anything to see her eyes light up in his presence, sometimes he thought he saw it happen, but he put it down to him being far to hopeful. He wondered if he came up with some excuse to drop by her apartment if she would turn him away, however he had been too bruised in love to give that one a try. He wondered if he had Martin transferred if things would be all better, of course that was merely a thought, he wouldn't dare she get wise to that far to quickly, and Martin was good at his job, despite his other feelings towards him right now, he could not deny that.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep with the amusing image of pelting Martin with tomato's he heard a loud crashing noise, a light was switched on in the bullpen and quickly invaded the protective cover of his eyelids, leaving him momentarily stunned as he opened his eyes. What on earth was going on? He stood up, although barely aware of how he found the energy to do such a thing, it was almost 3 in the morning who else would be here? Especially since he knew that no other teams were working on this floor tonight.

He reached for his gun, maybe he was just far to paranoid, but he wasn't going to walk out of here without it. He slipped in his pocket, feeling comfort in the deadly weapon, as he wrapped his fingers around it keeping that hand in his pocket he marched outside his office, hesitated and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, it just occurred to him he could be dreaming. Nope, that hurt and was going to leave a bruise; he had pinched himself quite brutally.

He heard a sniffling noise, as if someone was crying or had been, it was then he noticed that the light on in the bullpen was hers, surely he was dreaming...He took his hand from his pocket, and edged closer, a lump caught in his throat, although he somehow managed to speak. "Sam…is that you?" Sniff. Followed by another one, and then a slight rummaging sound was heard and then her voice, he sighed in relief. Although that sigh was caught when he saw the look on her face.

"Sam, what happened? What are you doing here, its like nearly 3 in the morning, you should be at home." She looked at him, her eyes a little bit red and puffy, she looked exhausted, and although he had a feeling he looked equally as tired.

He considered placing a hand on her shoulder, it hovered in the air for a second before he thought better of such a gesture, he didn't want to scare her off. He almost laughed at his own thought, before he knew about Martin he wouldn't have hesitated to do such a thing, but now he was wearier, more afraid he had pushed her too far away already.

The white tissue in her hand was crumpling easily under the pressure of her tears as she rubbed it furiously against her face, then her nose, before tossing it aside. She looked down. Obviously she wished not to be seen, she hadn't said anything else yet. "Want to talk about it?" he questioned, he moved a little closer to her, afraid though that she may turn round and snap at him when all he wanted was to help.

-/

She couldn't believe Martin. What was he playing at dumping her? She was furious and upset. He'd given his reason, and she couldn't deny what he was saying wasn't untrue, but yet she was still hurt by his actions. Her emotions were beyond her control and half of them she could not understand, she should be feeling relief, but she wasn't.

Samantha Spade had been alone for so long after Jack had broken of the affair, she'd found in Martin so much comfort she never knew she was seeking and now she had nothing, no one to tell her everything was going to work out fine and she learnt to lean on that **a lot **recently. She didn't trust she would find a way to work everything out herself, look at the damage she'd caused already. She thought that deep down inside it was really just her pride that was bruised in being the one who got dumped and she was probably right, but sometimes you just needed to cry...

She hadn't really thought about where she was going as she stormed into the offices, in fact she barely had conscious thought that she was here, her body had just carried her here, it was a good job they remained open 24/7 since you could never pick when a person decided to disappear; so she could always come here. She heard footsteps at she slid into the comfy seat at her desk and reached for the nearest tissue box, but she'd thought nothing off it to wrapped in her emotions to care. She knew people were still around at this hour of the morning. But when she heard his voice, she froze and looked up, there he was hovering over her looking a little tired himself, yet the concern he felt clearly shined through.

She didn't know if she was surprised that he was here or not, after his divorce he'd been spending a lot more time here. Her stomach twisted a little, this was ridiculous, she'd wanted to explain to Martin for ages, that maybe they weren't in it for the same reasons, she couldn't understand why she was so worked up. "It's silly." She brushed off her own actions as she tossed the dirty tissue aside and reached for another, aware the whole time Jack was following her with that intense gaze of his. She wasn't one to cry and he probably knew that, but she just couldn't hold back, she wanted to tell him everything, because Jack was always the one that made her want to bare her soul but at the same time she didn't want to impose her problems on him, especially relationship problems.

_Well I know Samantha Spade wouldn't cry over something silly._ Came his response, she merely shrugged as she rubbed the other tissue on her nose, for the first time since she had arrived, she looked up and held his gaze for more than what was deemed appropriate; but she didn't care. She'd forgotten just how his eyes could sooth her pain, she could almost drown in them…she felt slightly embarrassed at her own actions as Jack was the one to look away, she couldn't she needed to heal her soul, her pain and it had to be him to do it. They hadn't shared such an undisturbed glance like that for a long time…

_You know you can tell me anything. _His voice cut voice cut through her thoughts and she sighed her eyes were stingy with tears and her vision had become a little blurry but she hastily brushed the fresh tears away.

For a moment they just sat there, listening to silence of the room invade their own personal thoughts, she wanted to let down her shield that she kept so protectively around her and tell him what was going on. She never normally hesitated to share her feelings with Jack, just because she knew he would never judge her and that's what she loved about him, he was willingly to understand the choices she made and why she made them, accept her for who she was. She knew for reasons however she was reluctant to discuss her relationship with Martin to him, but unconscious thought would not let her escape without telling him, and the words fell free. "Martin and I broke up…" She watched his face twitch indifferently as if he didn't know how to respond.

-/

As she said those words Jack Malone would have broken into a smile, knowing she was a single agent (no pun intended) had it not been for the state she was in, she clearly wasn't happy with this outcome. He couldn't tell from the state she was in, that it was unlikely to be her who broke it off. He was resisting the strong urge to ask her why the relationship had broken down; he knew that she would tell him if she felt ready too.

His heart cracked a little, obviously her heart had moved on and was no longer with him. He felt a surge of anger towards Martin, but then he could not blame him for leading a beautiful woman on and then bluntly pushing her away, he'd done the same thing with Samantha himself, and to this day still regretted it.

Instinctively he reached out, catching her hand before she could rub her face anymore, her skin was warm against his and he could feel her hand was shaking with grief but she didn't attempt to pull out of his grip. "Sam, Don't blame yourself for this…" he paused, as he raised his free hand to her face despite knowing it was very unprofessional of him, he could not bear to see tears staining her face, and was going to take the risk, if she pushed him away she would; he quickly ran a thumb over the tears that remained extinguishing them. He noticed how her eyes closed softly when his thumb brushed across her face, and her lips let out a soft sigh, he resisted the strong urge to lean forward and capture her ruby red lips with his own in that moment, she looked so beautiful. As he pulled his hand away from her face, her eyes opened and he almost thought he saw her frown, behind the now pink shade that tinted her cheeks. "No more tears…" he said softly, as he found himself lost in those chocolate eyes of hers once again. He hated to see her cry, he felt slight relief seeing no more tears upon her face; a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I don't know what happened, but I know you will find someone, someone better for you than Martin. You deserve to be with someone who really loves you, if he didn't love you it's probably for the best." Her expression softened a little and she managed a half smile in his direction. "Would you really want to spend your life with somebody who you knew didn't love you?" He questioned, he didn't know if she would answer or not, but he only hoped that she would choose to spend her life with someone she loved even if she had to wait for it, he knew what a life alongside someone you didn't love led you to be, he'd become that. He tried so hard with Maria; he had loved her once, but ever since his encounter with Samantha, could not bring himself to love his wife in the same way, and slowly in anyway at all. He felt guilty for it, but he couldn't deny that the love wasn't there and neither could she, they'd both tried to fix it, but in the end he had to accept he had failed with Maria, he couldn't fail again and for that reason he was too afraid to tell Sam how he felt, unless she was the one to tell him first that she felt the same way…But that he assumed was just him being over hopeful.

-/

As he caught her hand in mid-motion she was very conscious of his skin touching hers, very aware that she desired more, but was to afraid to tell him that. She froze as he reached towards her, but as his thumb brushed her face, she couldn't help but relish in the soft sensation washing through her. She felt a slight embarrassment at her own actions, she was consciously aware of the fact, that she had just broken up with Martin and here she was sharing an intimate moment with Jack. She wanted to stay by him all night, just his presence put her at ease, she was grateful he had been here for her to talk too, despite the fact it concerned her he was still here at such an hour. She knew the divorce had been rough on Jack, they all knew it had been and that was the reason why he kept spending more time here on some crusade to fix other peoples life and find everyone if he couldn't fix his own.

She took a moment considering how she was to answer his question, she already knew the answer, she had been forcing Martin to life such a life and she instantly felt guilty for it. She would have to apologise for him, she hated herself for leading him on, he deserved someone far better than her, she only hoped her could forgive her. However much she wanted to say something the words would not roll off her tongue, she was far to aware of Jacks touch, it was a mental block to her thoughts.

After several seconds, or minutes she couldn't tell, neither had spoken he slowly released her hand and she let it fall to the desk gently, before finally finding the ability to speak. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone…"

A feeling of relief washed over her, and she was finally able to process all the scenarios of the past day properly in her head. She would never regret any of her choices (although she sometimes felt like it) it was all part of the learning process of life. At last she felt in control of her emotions, her mind and body, she had had her moment of weakness and she felt strong enough to fight for what she wanted again…

She felt the urge to break the silence that had fallen upon them once more, with a slightly lighter tone, as she stood up and reached for her coat, which she had tossed on the back of her seat upon arrival. "By the way Jack, if you tell anyone I cried over something like this, I will make you live to regret it!" She smiled and raised a playful eyebrow in his direction, to let him know he had made her feel a lot better.

_Your secrets safe with me, lets just be thankful Danny wasn't here when you burst in, or half the world might know by tomorrow! _

She returned his grin, they both knew Danny meant well, but he never could resist the urge to talk to someone else, especially when he'd be told to keep it a secret – he was like a big kid.

"Are you going home?" she questioned as she slipped her coat on and pushed her chair back in, pushing a few more dirty tissues into the trashcan below. She didn't want to push the matter too much, simply because she knew it was a painful subject for Jack to go home to an empty house. She watched him closely, it seemed to her as if he was making a huge decision as he stood there his eyes wondering about the office, as if he was comparing it to his own home, after several seconds he spoke.

_Guess…I should go home…I need to sleep in a proper bed, my chairs not as comfortable as it looks…I'll walk you out._

She smiled slightly at the frown across his face, as he spoke quite seriously about the chair at his desk. Whether he had decided to go home because he really was seeking the comfort of a real bed, or because he didn't want to worry her, or for some other unknown reason, she didn't care, she was just happy he was going home to get some real rest. She hated to come in, the next morning knowing he had not slept a all the night before, the dark bags under his eyes were getting heavier by the day.

"I don't know about you, but I hope no one goes missing tomorrow, because I would really like some more sleep, otherwise I'm going to be running on pure caffeine tomorrow." She spoke as they moved towards the lift, taking comfort in each others presence, as nonsense chit chat kept them company before they parted for what they both hoped was to be a good nights sleep, or what was left of it anyway…

**-/ **

It had been a long day, neither Sam nor Jacks wishes had been granted of another New Yorker not disappearing of the face of the earth, so they could indulge in some well needed rest, Instead Jack Malone was once again finishing up by resting in his office shuffling through unknown amounts of paperwork when he heard a soft knock at his door. He looked up to see Samantha hovering in his doorway and waved her in, "Hey." He said.

_Hey. Before you say anything Jack, I just wanted to say, 'thank you' for last night, I realise I didn't say it last night, but the things you said really made some things clear to me. _

"I'm always here if you need me." He said, he watched as she took a seat in front of his desk on one of the leather chairs. She crossed her legs and then looked up at him meeting his gaze across the table, her eyes were warm and inviting. He couldn't help but broaden his smile, he was glad to see Samantha back on track, he hated seeing her like that last night, and it had only made him think of the pain he might have caused her in the past.

_Truth be told and I know you must be curious, its only human nature, Martin broke up with me…. _

He was glad she was talking to him, there was a time they used to tell each other everything and anything, but that time had drifted when he'd ended things, they still talked but not in the same depth, even if she wasn't ready to be with him, or could never forgive him. Just being able to really talk to her was a start. Maybe he didn't understand why Sam was suddenly feeling so open towards him, but he wasn't about to ask her why, he was far to happy that she wanted to share personal things with him. Because that meant she trusted him.

_Because there's someone else that I love… _

He'd looked down only seconds ago to read something on the page in front of him, but that had somehow blurred as she had spoken and his head jerked up to meet her gaze with a questioning glance. "Really, this person that you love, are you planning on doing anything about it?" His heart was a flutter as he could only hope it was himself she was referring too, but he didn't want to raise his hopes up to high. However besides him he didn't recall her ever speaking of being in love with anyone else and since there break up he didn't think she been with anyone else seriously besides Martin.

_Oh yes, I plan on doing something about it… _

**_A/n; _**This story isn't amazing, but well it's done now. I like the little cliff hanger at the end, leaves it to your own imagination :-p! lol! Anyways mmm I don't know if I'm like on track with how the characters would act, but I did my best, reviews are really appreciated, especially since I really struggled to write the conversation between Sam and Jack, when Sam was upset over Martin…It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, anyway yeah review. I hope to write another story soon ;) and I would like to say thank you for all the supportive reviews I've received so far, it makes it all worth it :D!


End file.
